Kinaya Madrid
Kinaya Madrid was a Republic Senator during and following the Coo-Neo Crisis, and he debated against the proposal to create an army for the Republic. He was a well-known rival to fellow s Kellen Varundle and Magnum Rockwater, as well as the Jedi. He became one of the key players leading into (and causing) the Great Galactic War while Jedi Knight's Scott Borek and Alec Prime were away in the Unknown Regions. He was a minion of the Dark Lord of the Sith. He participated in the Great Militia Debate and the Chancellor's Impeachment Trial. Biography Early Life Madrid was born into the clan Rostu. He grew up with in the clan until his 14th birthday when encroaching civilization, known as the took him away to the cities as a hostage, to end the in Balawai's favor. The threat proved to be idle as they did not execute the boy like they promised if the , Madrid's people, did not surrender. He was taken in by the Balawai and taught their ways and customs as that of the galaxy at large. What caught the boy's interest the most was the notion of a to decide laws and govern an entire galaxy. He wanted to become a senator. Six years later in 44 BBY he left the planet for on Coruscant to study politics. He graduated of his class in 40 BBY. He returned to in 39 BBY to run for Senate. He was elected, after it was revealed that his opponent took treasury funds to bribe the lower class. Dark Lord He was contacted by the self-proclaimed Dark Lord of the Sith Absoltus Macht. He was conscripted into the cause and service of the Sith Lord and was required to do his bidding in all political affairs in the Republic, including introducing bills that would harm the long-term health of the government and oppose many beneficial bills that strengthened it or didn't serve his purpose. The Dark Lord in return gave him all that he desired, a large house, appointment to many prestigious clubs, private spacecraft, and the opportunity to rule his homeplanet's sector when the new rule was established. The pressure mounted as the Sith Lord asked for more and riskier results, results that Madrid claimed would cause him to be exposed. He relented his pressure on Madrid until the Republic Defense Space Force discussion, Great Militia Debate, and the time during the Coo-Neo Crisis when he explicitly asked for results in Macht's favor, or face destruction. Madrid failed to prevent the creation of the RDSF and the Military, but he remained alive thanks to his ability to delay the GMD until after the Coo-Neo Crisis, and mired the Senate down during the crisis as well, so the Senate could not provide support come until the end of the crisis. Chancellor's Trial Macht had supplied Madrid with evidence that would implicate Chancellor Orasco with the Barbarians. He gave him program codes that would plant false documentation about Orasco's financial transactions, as well as place information vital to the Barbarian cause on his . Macht personally introduced a virus onto Orasco's that would further strengthen the inevitable trial against the politician. Macht wanted a trial because it would temporarily distract and hinder the Republic in their campaigns versus the Sith led forces. Madrid was the first called to testify against Orasco in the Chancellor's Impeachment Trial and outlined all the evidence Macht had given him as cause to depose the Chancellor. Despite the fact that all the evidence was fake, a stance the Jedi had maintained during the trial, he pressed the issue and publicly denounced the Chancellor for his dealings. Madrid, Kinaya Madrid, Kinaya Madrid, Kinaya Madrid, Kinaya Madrid, Kinaya Category:Sith collaborators